


Misfire

by marieelizabeth



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marieelizabeth/pseuds/marieelizabeth
Summary: What happens when you kill the wrong person?





	Misfire

The arrow whizzed through the air at lightning speed and shredded skin and bone alike as it pierced the victim’s forehead. It would have been a perfect shot, worth boasting about to her companion, if it had only hit the intended target.

“Oh no! Oh no oh no oh no!” Pennelope chanted as she ran through Windhelm’s crowded market square towards the crowd gathered around the dead body. 

Against the cold, grey-stoned floor, in a growing puddle of his own blood, lay Jorlief. Ordinarily, Pennelope wouldn’t give pause to an accidental kill, but Jorlief was the Jarl’s steward, Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak’s steward to be precise. Her mind quickly ran through the endless possible consequences of her actions as Rumarin came up from behind.

“What did I miss?” He asked as he peered over her shoulder. “Isn’t that the steward? Who killed him?” Pennelope grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the crowd, beelining towards a small alleyway in between the shops. 

“Ru, I think we’re gonna be in a lot of trouble,” Pennelope whispered as she glanced around looking for eavesdroppers. 

“Wait, Penny, did you kill him?! Do you have a death wish? Or have you finally decided to side with the Empire? Or did Jorlief owe you gambling money I didn’t know about?”

“No, it isn’t like that. And keep your voice down!” 

“I go to the inn to get lunch for ten minutes and I miss out on all of the fun.” Rumarin jested.

“Listen, remember the Dark Brotherhood contract we took?”

“Oh yes, the hag from Markarth wanting revenge on an ex-lover, almost straight out of a storybook, that is if I ever cared to actually read one.” 

“Yes, Muiri, the apprentice at the Hag’s Cure,” Pennelope continued without addressing Rumarin’s jokes. “Well, before we left, she asked me to also kill Nilsine Shatter-Shield for a bonus. I was well hidden and had an escape plan, but right as I released my arrow Joriel walked into my line of sight.”

“Did anyone see you?” Rumarin asked.

“I don’t think so. But my arrow is still wedged into his brain. Not many people own arrows made out of dragon bones, someone will eventually follow the evidence to me.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that. I’m sure there are plenty of common mercenaries who slay dragons and use their carcasses as weapons. Surely they won’t assume it was the DRAGONborn.” Rumarin sarcastically said.

“Like I said, I’m in trouble. Can you imagine what will happen when Ulfric finds out it was me? He’ll believe it was an act of war, a declaration of my allegiance. We’re gonna have the entire rebel army behind our back.”

“That or you could explain to him how you’re now a Dark Brotherhood assassin and you were just trying to murder one of his citizens. I don’t know which scenario is worse.” Rumarin mused.

Pennelope furrowed her brow. She knew they were in a tight spot. She actually contemplated following Rumarin’s sarcastic advice and explaining the situation to Ulfric.

“I have an idea! You said that Ulfric will consider this an act of war, correct? What if we make it look like a random event?”

Pennelope looked at him bewildered. “How do you suggest we make a murder look random, Ru?”

“Hear me out. We kill a bunch of other people. Make it look like a sociopathic murder spree and not a target of Ulfric’s council. Better yet, use different types of arrows for each kill to throw off the guard. You can even use this as a way to still kill Nilsene.”

Pennelope burst into laughter. “I can’t believe it Ru, but that might actually work!”

“Who knew fixing a murder would require more murders?”

The pair quickly devised a plan. Rumarin and Pennelope hid on top of the city wall and aimed at unsuspecting people in the market square.

“Let’s try not to kill anyone too essential. Niranye is off-limits due to her ties to the thieves guild. Guards can always be prime targets.” Pennelope explained to Rumarin as they drew their bows.

“Ooh, and don’t shoot Hillevi Cruel-Sea, she gives me discounts on her pies!” Rumarin claimed. “And whoever kills Nilsene gets Muiri’s bonus and picks dinner for the next week.”

Pennelope grabbed a handful of mismatched arrows and set her sights on a man mindlessly chopping wood. “Ok are you ready, Ru?” Rumarin nodded. They both fired arrow after arrow at the crowds of people below them. Chaos ensued as people began screaming and running for shelter. Guards that entered the square were quickly shot down and Rumarin could hear the city bell ringing in distress.

“Damn! We’re all out of arrows!” Pennelope exclaimed as she quickly got ready to make a run for it.

“Wait! One last person!” Rumarin argued. He conjured a daedric arrow and let it loose towards the market. “Ok, let’s go before someone finds us.”

Rumarin and Pennelope jumped off the city wall and onto a soft bed of snow. They raced each other towards the horses they hid far away from the city. Nilsene Shattershield lay dead on top of a pile of corpses. A purple arrow embedded into her chest slowly disappeared and made its way back to oblivion.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly just writing these things for practice. I am taking a lot of writing-heavy classes at college and these help me practice creative writing. I honestly only post them cause why the hell not, maybe some of yall will like them lol.


End file.
